Kindred Spirits
by Riana Mustang
Summary: Nefertina has amnesia and Rath is desperate to help her. A young girl who is a close friend to Presley finds herself swept up into a world far beyond her wildest dreams, and is about to discover a long-kept secret that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter One

Kindred Spirits  
by: Celestia Vitaria  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mummies Alive. I've never even seen the show, I've just read some of the other fanfics out there and decided to do one too. I don't get paid, you don't sue, ok? JaKal, Nefertina, Rath, Armon, Presley, Scarab and Heka belong to DIC. I apologize in advance if I screw any of the characters up. Eric Carravello is obviously Eric Carr, late drummer of KISS. The only ones who belong to me are Lakira, Princess Sierra, Kiriana Caravello, Valeius and Natalie belong to me. DO NOT STEAL ANYTHING!!! Oh, and I don't own the song "Dreams to Dream" either, though I wish I did.  
Summary: Nefertina has amnesia and Rath is desperate to help her. A young girl who is a close friend to Presley finds herself swept up into a world far beyond her wildest dreams, and is about to discover a long-kept secret that will change her life forever. Both are 16. Sap warning!!! Like I said...evil plot bunny + insistent muse + boredom + Queen of Sap + creative writing project= this. Don't flame me. This is my first attempt at a MA fic, so be nice, ok? And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for...LOL!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain. That was her first thought as she slowly began to come back to consciousness. Nearby she heard people moving around and conversing in hushed tones so as not to disturb her.  
  
"Do you think she'll be all right, Rath?" came a woman's voice.  
  
"I hope so, Sierra. Just give her some time. She took a pretty hard blow..." someone else responded.  
  
Just then, her rain-gray eyes fluttered open and she saw three concerned faces staring down at her. The young auburn-haired woman who had spoken only moments before sighed in relief as her companion tried to sit up. But a handsome man with long, shoulder-length black hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen pushed her back down gently into the large pillows beneath her.  
  
"Shh, rest, my love," he whispered.  
  
"Ooh, my head. What happened? Where am I?" the girl asked, more than slightly confused.  
  
"You're back in the Sphinx. You were badly injured in the battle with Scarab. You've been out for a couple days now," the other woman, Sierra, said, her strange sapphire eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Who are you? Better yet, who am I?" the girl asked.  
  
The others exchanged shocked glances, suddenly realizing what must have happened to her. That blow to the head from the Shabti that had knocked her out must have caused amnesia! The man who had called her "love" glanced down at her, fear evident in his sparkling emerald green eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember, Nefertina?" he asked. She merely shook her head.  
  
"No. I wouldn't be asking if I did. And who the heck is Nefertina?" she mumbled, clutching her head in both hands as she sat up. Rath sighed.  
  
"Uh oh. Houston, we have a problem," the man at Sierra's side quipped. She gave him a slight nudge in the ribs with her elbow, glaring at him, and he promptly shut up.  
  
"You are Nefertina. I'm Rath, and the others are Princess Sierra and Valeius," Rath replied, gesturing to the two figures who were hovering right behind him.  
  
Nefertina stared at them in silence for a long time, hoping to have something, anything at all, spark her memory, but nothing did. She finally sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. Rath gathered her into his arms and held her close as she cried, whispering soothingly in her ear.  
  
"It's all right, my love. I'm here. I won't leave you. We'll get through this somehow, I promise," he said softly, his voice low enough that only she could hear.  
  
Nefertina looked up at him then, her tears still flowing, and he lovingly kissed her tears away. She drew away from him for a moment, frightened of this man that she barely knew, but then she pushed aside her doubts for the time being, wanting only for someone to hold her.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll find some way to bring back your memories," Sierra assured her, laying her hand on her friend's arm.  
  
Suddenly a strange blue light surrounded Sierra's hand as she rested it on Nefertina's forehead to help ease the pain there. Nefertina flinched, but relaxed when she heard Sierra's voice in her mind, telling her that it was only a minor healing spell, nothing to worry about.  
  
A few moments later, her headache vanished and she suddenly felt the fatigue overwhelming her once more, and she was unconscious again before she knew it, going limp in Rath's arms.  
  
"Whoa. When you said sleeping spell, you weren't kidding, were you?" Valeius remarked. Sierra shrugged.  
  
Rath lay her down gently and kissed her forehead. Then he stepped back and gazed lovingly at her. It was absolutely killing him to know that she remembered nothing of what they had shared, nothing of what they had been through together in the last few months.  
  
Suddenly he felt a small hand fall lightly upon his shoulder and he turned and saw Sierra smiling at him sympathetically. She knew how he felt. Nefertina was her best friend and Rath's beloved. She understood all too well his concern for her.  
  
"Don't worry, Rath. She will be all right. We will do all that we possibly can to help her," she replied. He nodded.  
  
"I hope so, Princess. But you know that I can't help being worried about her. She and I have been through a lot together, and you know how much I love her," Rath muttered.  
  
"I know," Sierra said.  
  
"Come on. Let's go and let the lady get some rest," Valeius spoke up and took Sierra's arm in his as he turned to go, Rath following close behind them as they left the room.  
  
As they entered the main room, they found Lakira sitting alone on the stone sofa, watching the "spirit box" as they referred to the television. She glanced up at them as they came in, concern in her onyx eyes.  
  
"How is she?" Lakira asked.  
  
"She'll be all right. She was awake for a few minutes, but she remembers nothing," Sierra answered. Lakira gasped.  
  
"Amnesia?" she asked. Sierra nodded.  
  
"Where is JaKal and Armon?" Rath asked suddenly. "And where is the young prince?"  
  
"Armon had to work today, and Natalie had some things that she had to finish up at the museum. And JaKal is with Presley. We can't be too careful after Scarab's last attempt to capture Sierra and Presley," Lakira replied as she stood up, stretching luxuriously.  
  
No sooner did she get those words out than Presley walked in, followed closely by the head Guardian, JaKal. Presley went to Sierra and hugged his spirit self's sister. She smiled at him and ruffled his dark hair.  
  
"Hiya everyone. What's going on?" he asked cheerfully. Then he noticed the somber expressions on his companions' faces and became serious. "What's wrong? Why do you all look so depressed?" Presley asked.   
  
"It's Nefertina," Sierra said quietly.  
  
"What is wrong with Nefertina? Is she all right?" JaKal spoke up.  
  
Presley, meanwhile, was trying to ignore the sudden sick feeling that he was getting in the pit of his stomach. It happened whenever the reborn spirit of Prince Rapses within him became upset about something.  
  
"She's all right. She was awake for a few minutes, but she has what Lakira called amnesia. She doesn't remember anything," Sierra answered.  
  
"Where is she now?" Presley asked.  
  
"She is resting. She had a terrible headache when she awoke, so I healed it and put a mild sleeping spell on her so she could rest," Sierra replied.  
  
"I would suppose that is all for the best right now," JaKal conceded.  
  
  
  
TBC. What do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Don't really know what to think of it? Either way, leave me a review and let me know. Be nice, though, b/c this is my first attempt at this. Kudos.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2:  
***********************  
  
Later that evening, as JaKal and Natalie were about to escort Presley home, Nefertina ambled in, holding onto the walls for support. She was still quite dizzy-headed, and Rath, having sensed this, hurried to her side and slipped his arm around her waist, helping her over to the sofa.  
  
"Sit down, my dear. The dizziness will pass. It's only a slight aftereffect of the sleeping spell," Rath assured her as he gently lowered her onto the couch.  
  
Nefertina looked up at Rath for a minute, then seemed to take notice of the others who stood there, staring back at her. She thought she recognized Rath, Sierra and Valeius vaguely from earlier that day, but she couldn't be sure. She wasn't really certain of anything anymore. As for the others, she didn't have a clue as to who they were.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lakira asked kindly. Nefertina shrugged, still unsure of these people.  
  
"A little better, though not really. My headache is gone, and I don't seem to be quite as dizzy, but I still don't have any idea as to what's going on here," she replied, shaking her head.  
  
"You don't recognize us, do you?" Natalie asked gently. Again, Nefertina just gave a slight shrug.  
  
"I think I remember Rath, Sierra and Valeius from earlier, but I don't know. Everything is a total blur to me," she said, wondering to herself if she'd even gotten the names right.  
  
It was painfully obvious to everyone present that she was scared half to death right now.   
  
Luckily, Sierra had thought to cast the Living IIlusion spell, otherwise she'd really freak out. And that was the last thing that they would need, was for her to panic anymore than she probably already was.  
  
"Well, the one who's just coming out of the kitchen, again, is Armon, the woman over there is Lakira, I'm Natalie, the handsome one at my side here is JaKal, and the boy is Presley," Natalie said, introducing the others to Nefertina.  
  
"Shouldn't we get our young prince home soon?" JaKal asked. Natalie nodded her agreement.  
  
Nefertina stared at them curiously when he said this, wondering who this "young prince" was that they were talking about. But then she caught the expression on Presley's face as he began to protest that he wanted to stay a little longer, and her jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Rath winced at this, having sensed what must have been going through her mind just then.  
  
He had the distinct feeling that there were a lot of explanations that were going to have to be made to Nefertina when JaKal and Natalie returned home. It was a conversation that he was dreading.  
  
He didn't know how to tell her that she was actually a 3500 year old mummy and Guardian to Presley and Sierra. But he never had the chance to say anything about this before JaKal and Natalie left with Presley.  
  
"Umm...what was that all about?" Nefertina asked nervously.   
  
"All of your questions will be answered as soon as JaKal and Natalie get back," Sierra said.  
  
"I hope so," Nefertina muttered, glancing over at Rath.  
  
  
  
TBC...I know, not much is happening right now, but I promise, it does get better. R&R!  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
*************************  
  
Meanwhile, back at Scarab's lair...  
  
"Whatcha doing, boss?" Heka asked as she slithered into the room.  
  
Scarab glanced down at her, a crack appearing in his face, which for him passed for a smile. Heka groaned, rolling her eyes as if to say, *Oh no. Not this again.*  
  
"I think I've finally found the perfect way to get that brat Rapses and his irritating sister," he replied.  
  
"Come on, boss, can't you just give it a rest? It's not going to happen. It's just going to backfire again like the last time. Besides, this is our T.V. night," Heka whined.   
  
"No, it's not going to backfire this time," Scarab snapped.   
  
"How do you figure that, boss? You've been saying that ever since they reawakened and none of your schemes have ever worked," she reminded him.  
  
At that, Scarab snatched her by the neck, holding her up to where she was at eye level with him. His eyes narrowed as he glared at her.  
  
"Because, my ignorant walking stick, I plan to lure them here along with their Guardians and take the souls of Rapses and Sierra in one blow," he hissed, dropping Heka roughly to the ground again.  
  
"How are you going to lure them here?" Heka asked, looking at him as if he had lost whatever was left of his mind.  
  
"Simple, my venomous vixen. I'll capture one of Rapses' companions. When they come to rescue her, I'll have them right where I want them. And with Nefertina having amnesia, those infernal mummies will be far too concerned about her to even know what hit them!" Scarab cackled, the crack again appearing in his face.  
  
  
  
TBC...Yes, I know it's really short, but my Muse was less than cooperative with this part. ::Glares at Muse::   
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
***********************  
  
That night, when JaKal and Natalie returned home to the Sphinx, everyone gathered in the main room, and all were apprehensive about trying to explain this insanity to Nefertina. No one had any idea as to how she would take it, and there really wasn't any other way than to just come right out with it.  
  
She listened intently as Rath explained to her that she had been a chariot driver in Egypt 3500 years ago, and that she was also a Guardian to Princess Sierra and Presley/Prince Rapses in this new time. He told her about the powers that she possessed, as they all did, and that she was actually a 3500 year old mummy. She seemed to be intrigued by this, though there was no sign of recognition in her eyes.  
  
She'd thought he was joking with her about the whole mummy bit. It was quite a scream to her, really. But then she saw the expression on his face and fell silent for a moment.  
  
"You're serious here, aren't you?" she whispered finally. Rath nodded.  
  
"Quite serious, my dear," he replied as Nefertina turned to the others in the room.   
  
"So does that mean that you're all ancient mummies, too?" she asked.  
  
"All of us except for Natalie and Presley," Armon said.  
  
"But I thought Presley..." she started.  
  
"No, he's the host for the spirit of Prince Rapses," JaKal explained.  
  
"Then how can you...how can I...appear so...alive?" she stammered.  
  
"It's Sierra's Living Illusion spell. It allows us to take on the appearance of being alive so we can move through this new time without arousing any suspicion. But it must be renewed every twenty-four hours if we are to continue that illusion," Rath explained gently, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder as a comforting gesture, though he had the feeling that it really wasn't working. Nefertina sighed.  
  
She sat there in silence, letting it all sink in. Again, she held her head in her squeezing her eyes shut for a minute as if trying to remember something that was just beyond her reach.  
  
Briefly, she heard the sounds of screaming in her mind, then she saw blurry images. She concentrated harder, trying to make the images become clearer, but it was all in vain.  
  
Finally she opened her eyes and gazed up at her companions. Some of the old sparkle had come back into those slate-gray eyes and Rath found himself hoping that it meant that she at least remembered something.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I heard screams. And there were a few blurry images, but I couldn't make out what they were," Nefertina muttered, her eyes glazing over.  
  
Sierra and Valeius exchanged hopeful glances. "You must have been seeing the battle again," Valeius remarked thoughtfully.  
  
Nefertina turned sharply towards him then. "What do you mean? What exactly happened that day?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Rath looked at Sierra and it seemed that she nodded imperceptibly at him as if to say,   
*Go on. Tell her, she needs to know. Maybe it will bring something back to her.*  
  
Rath sighed and turned to face his love, taking her hands gently in his. She looked at him in shock at this gesture, but then she dismissed her surprise when she saw the reassuring sparkle in his emerald eyes and bade him to continue.  
  
  
  
TBC...The next part is a flashback, basically how she ended up getting amnesia. Hopefully this fic isn't sounding too lame. Like I said, it gets better.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: *flashback*  
*******************************  
  
Two days earlier, inside the Sphinx:  
  
Presley and Nefertina sat in the main room of the Sphinx, playing a racing video game.  
  
"Come on, come on! Geez, can't this thing go any faster?!" Presley cried at the car on the screen. Nefertina laughed as she cut him off in her own red sports car.  
  
They had been at this particular game for the last hour or so, but this time there was more than just pride at stake here. They had made a bet that Nefertina couldn't beat him again, but she was about to prove him wrong.  
  
"Eat my dust!" Nefertina cried.  
  
"You're not gonna beat me that easily this time, Nef!" he yelled.  
  
No sooner did he say this than Nefertina crossed the finish line, dropping the control to the ground with a loud whoop. Presley groaned, slapping his forehead with his hand as his companion began dancing around the room in wild circles.  
  
"Pay up," she said, stepping in front of Presley.  
  
"All right, all right, here," he muttered, handing her the five dollars that he owed her. He shook his head. He couldn't believe this!  
  
"Thank you very much," she laughed, sticking the money in the pocket of the faded jeans that she wore.  
  
"Ugh, that's the last time I bet against a charioteer," Presley grumbled.  
  
"Hey, what can I say? I just have a need for speed," she said with an innocent look on her pretty face.  
  
"Yes, a need for speed that has wrecked the HotRa on more than one occasion," came a teasing voice from behind them.  
  
Presley and Nefertina turned just in time to see Rath walk in, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him playfully, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, I resent that, you sneaky, deranged cobra. Besides, when was the last time I wrecked the HotRa?" she sniffed jokingly, trotting over to him and planting a quick kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Does last Tuesday mean anything to you?" he asked mock-sternly.  
  
"Hmph!" she scoffed. Rath chuckled.  
  
Presley watched the whole scene in amusement. He never would have thought that those two would ever have fallen in love. It used to be those two couldn't go one day without being at each other's throats, he thought to himself. He got up from his spot on the sofa and stretched, looking around the room, trying to ignore the two lovebirds.  
  
In one corner of the brightly-lit room stood an old pine table with the newly repaired microwave that Nefertina had just recently bought from the Home Shopping Network sitting on top of it. Several lamps were placed strategically around the spacious room, making the room seem cozy and inviting. On one side of the sofa stood another table, and an expensive oak and glass coffee table sat in front of the sofa.  
  
In front of that was a 30' color television, and to either side of this were plush, wing-backed recliners. There were a few twisting hallways that led to other parts of the Sphinx, including the kitchen, Sierra's private chambers, the room where the Guardians' sarcophagi were kept, the room where they kept the HotRa and the Jetcycles, as well as the Nileator and the Skycophagus, as well as other rooms. The walls were covered in strange hieroglyphics, with a few tapestries here and there. It was very easy to get lost if you didn't know your way around.   
  
"Speaking of the HotRa, is it fixed yet?" Nefertina asked sweetly.   
  
Rath sighed and shook his head in resignation. "Yes, I just finished putting it back together. You did quite a lot of damage to it this time, my dear," he answered, instantly regretting telling her that it was repaired.  
  
"Me?! I was just trying to get away from Scarab before he kicked our tuts! Besides, it wasn't that banged up," she pouted.  
  
//Oh boy, here we go again// Presley thought.  
  
"Not that 'banged up' ? Nefertina, it took me nearly a week to repair all the damage," Rath pointed out.  
  
Nefertina rolled her eyes again playfully. "Oh, well. At least it's fixed. Now I can get out of this stuffy place for a while. Anyone want to join me?" she asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. I...uh...have an Egypt-su lesson with Armon. Maybe later, though," Presley said.  
  
"What about you, Rath?" she asked, giving him her best sad puppy-eyed look.  
  
"Well...er..." he stammered.  
  
"Oh, come on, Rath. Lighten up for once. Please?" she asked innocently.  
  
He sighed. "I have the feeling I am going to regret this..." he started.  
  
"Great! Come on!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the garage.  
  
Rath glanced over at Presley as if to say, *How in Ra's name does she do that?* Presley merely shrugged and headed off towards the other end of the Sphinx. He was glad he wasn't in his Guardian's bandages.  
  
Just as Rath and Nefertina reached the HotRa, they heard a loud commotion nearby.   
  
Exchanging glances, they jumped in the HotRa and Nefertina revved up the engine, tearing out of the garage.  
  
When they arrived at the scene, they found the others, already transformed, fighting off an army of Shabti. Nefertina slammed on the brakes, nearly hurling Rath and herself through the windshield in the process, shutting off the engine. Then she flew out of the vehicle with Rath following close behind her.  
  
Clasping their amulets, Rath and Nefertina chanted in unison, "WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!" and both sported their respective armor as they rushed into the fray.  
  
"Geez, doesn't Scarab know when to quit?! How many times do we have to kick his tut before he gets the message?!" Nefertina screeched.  
  
"It's about time you two showed up! We could use a little help here!" Sierra shouted to them. Nefertina rolled her eyes as she nailed one of the creatures with her whip.  
  
"Don't start, Sierra!" she called back jokingly.  
  
She gave a shrill battle cry as she side-kicked another Shabti, laughing as it became nothing more than a pile of dust at her feet. She took out another with her whip, only to have another of the stubborn things take its place. Close by, Rath destroyed more of the stone creatures with his cobra sword while JaKal covered them from the air.  
  
One of the Shabti grabbed Sierra from behind, but she quickly dispersed it with a hard kick. Valeius hurled a bolt of silver energy towards another that was coming up behind Sierra, shattering it.  
  
"Thanks!" she called.  
  
"No problem, love," Valeius replied.  
  
They finally managed to destroy all of the Shabti, but not before one of them took out Nefertina. She felt something strike her on the back of the head and cried out in pain. Then her cat armor fizzled and vanished as she felt herself inexplicably fall to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. Rath saw this and raced to her side.  
  
"Nefertina!" he cried out.  
  
Enraged, he dispersed the last of the Shabti, which were now crowding around Nefertina, moving in for the kill, with his sword, his eyes becoming blazing slits of cobra green. When the last of the creatures was nothing more than a pile of dust, he waved away his armor and lifted Nefertina gently into his arms, still unconscious. The others had gathered around them by now, devoid of their armor now as well.  
  
"Nefertina?" Armon said.  
  
"What happened?" Sierra asked worriedly, glancing over at JaKal as he landed beside her.  
  
"It looks like one of those Shabti nailed her," Valeius remarked.  
  
"Yes. Let's get her back to the Sphinx," Rath said, a deadly edge in his voice.  
  
Wordlessly, they got into the HotRa and sped away towards the Sphinx.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
TBC...let me know what you think so far.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6:  
******************  
  
Rath stared at Nefertina intently as he finished his tale, hoping to see at least some sparkle of recognition in her eyes, but none came. Nefertina sighed and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, fighting back tears. Usually she wasn't one to show her emotions in front of anyone else, but she really didn't care who saw it this time.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, but I truly don't remember any of this," she whispered sadly.  
  
"Don't you have anything in your spells that could help her?" Natalie asked.   
  
Rath shrugged. "I don't know. I've never run across anything like that, but I'll look again. All I know is that we will find some way, my dear. Don't worry," Rath said reassuringly, giving Nefertina's hand a little squeeze.  
  
A small, quiet sigh escaped her and she lay her head on Rath's chest, her long smoke-black hair falling gracefully upon his arms.  
  
"I hope so," she whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Trust me, my love," Rath comforted her.  
  
  
  
TBC...Sorry this post is so short. Again, my Muse wasn't really offering much help.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
****************  
  
Later that evening, Rath searched through his scrolls, searching desperately for anything that would help his beloved. He had been searching for almost an hour when he heard a soft knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," he called out, and a moment later, Nefertina walked in, holding something in her arms.  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked.  
  
"A little better," she answered as she moved to his side, letting him wrap his arm around her waist protectively and pull her closer to him.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, finally taking notice of the object that she held tightly against her chest as though it were a precious treasure.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it's a photo album that Natalie gave me. She said it might bring something back to me, but I don't know," she said.  
  
Absently, she handed it to him, and as he took it from her, their eyes locked. They gazed at each other for a long time, until Nefertina finally looked away shyly. Rath laid the photo album down on the table beside him and turned back to face her, a faint glimmer of hope in his green eyes.  
  
"Nefertina, would you..." he hesitated, "Would you like to take a walk down by the bay?" he asked, half expecting her to turn him down, but to his surprise, she agreed.  
  
"Sure, why not? Maybe some fresh air will help clear my head," she said.  
  
With that, Rath took her hand gently in his gauntleted one, leading her out of the room.   
  
Like two spirits, they drifted through the Sphinx, slipping out the front door unnoticed and out into the cool San Francisco night.  
  
They walked along the bay in silence for a while, watching as the water slapped gently against the docks, simply enjoying each other's company. After a while, they made their way on to one of the docks, sitting on the edge and gazing out over the moonlit waters.  
  
"Rath?" Nefertina whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, my love?" Rath asked.  
  
"You've been so kind to me since I awakened. Why?" she asked softly, hoping that she hadn't offended him.  
  
Rath looked a bit shocked for a moment, but then he smiled lovingly at her, taking her hand gently into his own.  
  
"I would do no less for the woman I love," he replied.  
  
Nefertina smiled, feeling a little better.  
  
"I love you too, Rath," she whispered softly.  
  
The words shocked her as she spoke them, but she realized it was true. She did love him, though it was a feeling that she couldn't quite explain. She sighed and reluctantly pushed the thought aside for the time being as Rath stood up and stretched.  
  
"We should probably get back to the Sphinx soon, my love," Rath said as he reached out a hand to her.  
  
She took the hand that he offered to her and stood up, stretching luxuriously as she did so.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little tired now, anyway," Nefertina replied, following at his side as he moved away from the dock.  
  
They arrived back at the Sphinx about twenty minutes later, having taken a shortcut. Rath entered the security code that would open the door, and it slid back with a quiet swoosh sound.  
  
"After you, Nefertina," he said.  
  
Nefertina giggled in amusement and stepped past him through the door, and together they made their way down the stairs towards the main room as the door shut itself behind them with a soft click as it slipped into place again.  
  
They found Valeius and Sierra snuggling together on the sofa, watching the spirit box. Sierra glanced up at them as they wandered in, nudging her companion gently in the ribs with her elbow to get his attention. He looked up as Rath and Nefertina passed by, arm in arm, and exchanged confused glances with the princess, but she merely shrugged, just as confused as Valeius was.  
  
"Where did you two disappear to?" Valeius asked.  
  
The couple stopped and turned back to face their companions. Sierra reached out with her powers and instantly she saw images of them sitting together on a dock and moonlit waters. She stifled a giggle and hid a smile behind her long red hair.  
  
"That is for us to know and you to find out, Valeius," Rath said, just a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, there's no need to get cranky about it," Sierra chimed in, doing her best impression of the scribe.  
  
He looked at her indignantly and scoffed. Then he stiffened and turned back to his love. She stood behind him, trying to hold back her laughter. He rolled his eyes and gave her a look that only set her off even more.  
  
"Is my personal life the subject of popular scrutiny?! Really, I ask you!" Rath mumbled to himself irritably.  
  
"Yes!" Valeius and Sierra blurted out in unison.  
  
"Hmph!" he scoffed and stormed off. Nefertina just gave a slight shrug and followed him out of the room towards the sleeping chambers.  
  
She hesitated, hovering in the doorway and watching as Rath lit a few "flameless torches". The room quickly brightened considerably, and she gasped softly, shrinking back just a bit into the shadows. Rath, not even having realized that she had followed him, heard her gasp and turned back to find Nefertina standing at the threshold. Her small, lithe body was trembling slightly, almost as though something had frightened her.  
  
"What is it, Nefertina? What's wrong?" Rath asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Umm...is it just my imagination, or am I really seeing six sarcophagi over there?" she asked, gesturing to the other side of the room.  
  
"No, I'm afraid you are not hallucinating, my dear," he said quietly.  
  
Nefertina was gazing at him rather curiously at this point. She was still shivering a little bit, although she had begun to calm down when Rath slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Don't tell me you actually sleep in those things," Nefertina muttered, half to herself.  
  
Rath gave her a guilty cat-ate-the-canary look. "Er...well..." he started, then his voice trailed off.Nefertina stared at him in total shock for a long minute that to Rath seemed to stretch itself out into an eternity. Her gray eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped to the ground as the realization struck her.   
  
"Please tell me you're kidding with me here. I don't care if you have to lie to my face to do it," she mumbled finally.  
  
"No, I'm quite serious. Why should I lie to you?" Rath said.  
  
At that, Nefertina's face fell and she pulled away from him just ever-so-slightly.  
  
"Oh no! Not me! There's *no way* I'm getting into one of those things! No, no, and no!" she ranted.  
  
Rath took her hand in his, trying to calm her. "No, I suppose it wouldn't do to have you alone tonight...maybe...er, well...perhaps not..." he replied, fumbling for the right words.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked, again giving him that curious look.  
  
"Er...well, I was merely thinking that perhaps you could..." he began hesitantly.  
  
"Stay with you in your sarcophagus tonight?" Nefertina finished.  
  
"Yes, that was the general idea," Rath answered, a bit shocked at the fact that she seemed to have read his thoughts.  
  
Nefertina hesitated for a long moment, fidgeting anxiously with her cat amulet as if she was considering his offer. Then she nodded her agreement and Rath breathed a sigh of relief as he led her over to where his cobra-designed sarcophagus rested against the wall between Armon's and JaKal's.  
  
With a quick tug, Rath pulled back on the sarcophagus' lid, opening it easily. He slipped inside first, moving over as far as he could to make room for Nefertina. He was rather slender and lanky of build, but still, the sarcophagus was obviously not meant to hold two people.  
  
Somewhat reluctantly, she slipped in beside him, snuggling close to him in the tight space. She shifted her body around so that she was more or less on her side, facing him, her arms resting at her sides, her head resting on Rath's chest.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Rath?" Nefertina asked softly.  
  
"Yes. It shouldn't interfere with our recharging," he answered.  
  
She nodded and a small, quiet sigh escaped her as Rath slipped his arm around her protectively, pulling the lid of the sarcophagus closed with his free hand.  
  
"Good-night, my love," Rath whispered as he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Good-night, Rath," she whispered back.  
  
Then, with a soft sigh of contentment, she closed her eyes and within a few minutes, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...And yes, I know, this chapter is basically nothing but sap. But hey, I had to put it in there somewhere, right? And as for the last part, Nefertina still has no idea what's going on and is still scared and unsure, so that was why Rath made the offer of letting her stay with him in his sarcophagus. Please nobody flame me for this. Like I said before, I've never seen the show. I'm doing the best I can.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8  
******************  
  
The next morning, Nefertina was the first one to awaken. Quietly, she squirmed out of Rath's embrace and pushed open the sarcophagus' lid, stepping out into the slowly brightening chamber as Ra's first light flowed in through the window.  
  
Stretching luxuriously, she walked out of the room, completely unaware that the Illusion of Life spell had worn off. That is, until she happened to pass by a large mirror in the hallway.  
  
Just as she walked past it, she caught a glimpse of her reflection. She quickly backtracked and gazed in horror at the image that stared back at her through the smooth glass. Her once lightly tanned skin was now a dead gray color, her long hair had changed from a smoky black to the color of snow, and her bandages were visible beneath the red thin-strap midriff tank top and denim jeans that she still wore.  
  
Nefertina's voice caught in her throat, and she immediately froze, her body going totally stiff for a moment, and then a scream of sheer terror escaped her, which brought everyone else in the Sphinx running, instantly awakened by her cries.  
  
"What is it, Nefertina? What's wrong?" Natalie asked as she and the others approached her.  
  
Rath gathered Nefertina in his arms protectively, pulling her closer to him. She ignored Natalie as she looked up at her beloved, tears shimmering in her eyes and streaming down her face. She was only vaguely aware that Rath and the others had changed back to their mummified forms as well.   
  
"Is this what we really are? Walking dead creatures?" she choked out finally.  
  
The others exchanged glances, none of them really knowing for sure what to say to their companion.  
  
Just like the night before, Nefertina began trembling in Rath's arms. He held her tightly against his lanky body, stroking her hair and whispering softly in her ear, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Now, now. It's all right, my dear. Don't cry," he soothed her.  
  
"Sierra, the Living Illusion spell," Valeius whispered.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, right," the Princess muttered, then began chanting the spell softly under her breath.  
  
Nefertina gasped as a few moments later, she suddenly felt a bizzare tingling sensation coursing through her entire body. She could tell that the others felt it as well and she wondered fearfully what was happening to them as she pulled away from Rath.  
  
Just as quickly as it had come, though, it was gone and Nefertina realized that she and the other Guardians once again bore the illusion of life. She glanced over at Sierra, startled. Sierra placed her hand gently upon her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Is that what we truly are?" she repeated, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Yes, Nefertina. I'm afraid so," JaKal answered.  
  
Somehow I was afraid of that," she muttered with a sigh.  
  
"We tried to tell you," Lakira said quietly.  
  
"I know. But it's still a shock," she said.  
  
"I could imagine it would be," Natalie replied.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we all go get some breakfast? It might make you feel better, Nef," Armon piped up, ignoring the annoyed looks that some of the others were giving him.  
  
"How can you think of food at a time like this?" Valeius asked.  
  
Armon shot the wolf Guardian a wounded look. "What?" he asked innocently, giving a slight shrug.  
  
"It's okay, guys. I am actually starting to get a little hungry," Nefertina said with a laugh.  
  
"Hmm...well, there's a quiet little cafe not too far from here that I've been wanting to try. What do you say?" Natalie chimed in.  
  
The others nodded in agreement and wandered off to get ready.  
  
  
  
TBC...Not quite as much sap. The real action starts in the next part, promise. Kiriana comes into the picture and a secret is about to be revealed. R&R please! Kudos.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9  
****************  
  
"So did you ever have any luck finding anything in your scrolls last night?" Sierra asked.  
  
Rath shook his head. "No, unfortunately, I did not," he sighed.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever get my memories back?" Nefertina asked softly as she took a bite of her blueberry muffin.  
  
Lakira reached over and lay her hand gently on her friend's arm.  
  
"Yes, you will. We'll find some way," Lakira said reassuringly.  
  
Nefertina smiled faintly, then leaned back, gazing up to the sky. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she only saw the same blurred images as before. She sighed and opened her eyes again, turning to look at Rath. He took her hand gently into his gauntleted one, giving it a reassuring little squeeze and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey, Rath! Nefertina!" a voice called out from behind them.  
  
The Guardians turned and saw Presley walking towards them. They exchanged confused glances, wondering what he was doing there so early, but then shrugged it off as Natalie waved him over.  
  
"Hello, my prince," JaKal said.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Presley asked cheerfully as he sat down beside JaKal, dropping his backpack to the ground next to him.  
  
"I believe the sky is up, brother," Sierra answered, keeping a completely straight face.  
  
"Very funny, sis," he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What brings you here this early?" Valeius asked.  
  
Presley shrugged. "I didn't have school today, so I thought I'd see what you guys were up to," he said.  
  
Then he noticed that Nefertina hadn't said anything since he'd joined them. He glanced over at her and realized that she was staring at him curiously, her head tilted slightly to the side.  
  
"Any luck getting your memories back, Nef?" Presley asked hopefully.  
  
Nefertina sighed, shaking her head. "No, not yet, Presley," she answered sadly.  
  
"That sucks," Presley said sympathetically. Then, almost as an afterthought, "Hey, can I get your opinion on something?" he asked, digging through his backpack.  
  
"Certainly, my prince," Rath replied as Presley pulled a small package from the bag at his feet.  
  
"What is it?" Armon asked.  
  
"Well, I kind of stopped on the way over here to pick up a birthday present for my friend Kiriana. I've been saving up the money for a long time to buy this for her," he replied.  
  
With that, he opened the package and gently removed its contents, holding it up for all to see. From his hand dangled a lovely gold chain with an even lovelier charm that resembled a star made of emeralds set in gold.  
  
"It's beautiful. I am sure she will love it," Sierra said with a look of understanding.  
  
She had heard Presley mention this Kiriana girl several times before, and she could sense that her brother cared for her very much. And judging from the intricate craftsmanship of the pendant, it seemed only fitting, really, that it be given to someone who was close to Presley's heart.  
  
"The craftsmanship is rather incredible, I must admit," Rath replied admiringly.  
  
Presley nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I thought so, too. Emerald is her birthstone, so I hope she'll like it," he said.  
  
"I'm sure she will, young prince," Valeius said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah. She'd have to be crazy not to love it," Nefertina piped up.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Presley said, placing the necklace back in its box and slipping it into his backpack again.  
  
But as he did so, he happened to glance over towards the park and saw Kiriana walking with her father. She seemed to be excited about something, though Presley couldn't hear what was being said. He had to admit, she looked rather beautiful today.  
  
Her long, curly red-gold hair flowed down her back like waves of fire, her dark blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. She wore a light purple spaghetti-strap tank top that left her pale arms totally bare and a long light purple skirt that flapped around her legs in the gentle breeze.  
  
"There she is. I'll be right back guys. I'm just gonna go say hi and give her this," Presley said.  
  
With that, he grabbed the package, stood up, and h over to where Kiriana stood, talking to her father, Eric Caravello. Natalie and the other Guardians exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Kiriana! Wait up!" Presley called out.  
  
"Hey! What's up, Presley?" she asked as he approached.  
  
"Not much. I, uh, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he replied.  
  
"Aww...you're sweet. Thank you," she said shyly.  
  
"Hello, Presley," Eric said, trying to hide a look of amusement.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Caravello," Presley said cheerfully. Then, almost as an afterthought, "Oh! I have something for you, Kiriana. I hope you'll like it," he added.  
  
"Really? What is it?" she asked.  
  
But before he could give her the pendant, an ominous shadow passed by overhead. They looked up, but saw nothing. Presley was about to shrug it off as perhaps nothing more than a flock of birds or something, but then an annoyingly familiar voice suddenly shattered the peacefulness of the moment.  
  
"Get them, my Shabties! Attack!" came Scarab's cry from behind them.  
  
Presley gasped and whirled around, instinctively gripping Kiriana's hand in his protectively.  
  
"What's going on?" Kiriana asked fearfully as the army of stone creatures surrounded them.  
  
"It's Scarab! Old beetle-head just doesn't know when to quit!" Presley explained.  
  
"Who the blazes is Scarab?!" Eric demanded as he just barely managed to dodge a blow from one of the Shabti.  
  
"I'll explain later...that is...if we get out of this," Presley replied grimly, still clutching Kiriana's hand tightly in his.  
  
"Umm...if anyone has any brilliant ideas, now is really not the time to be shy about it!" Kiriana cried.  
  
With his free hand, Presley gripped his amulet. "Any time now, guys! Get over here and save our tuts!" he said desperately.  
  
Back at the cafe, the Guardians' amulets started glowing and beeping frantically.  
  
"The prince is in danger! Come on!" JaKal said, quickly standing up, nearly knocking the table over in the process. The others leapt to their feet as well, racing towards the park.  
  
"WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!" they chanted in unison, instantly transforming into their respective armor as they reached the battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Scarab's stone army was closing in on Eric, Kiriana and Presley. Kiriana screamed as one of the Shabti reached out to grab her, but as it did so, it was suddenly shattered by a flaming arrow. With a gasp, she and Presley looked up and saw JaKal flying overhead in his gold and blue Horus armor.  
  
Eric and Kiriana exchanged confused glances. Just who were these strange armored figures?  
  
Rath and Nefertina fought back to back, Rath easily destroying them with his khepesh blade, Nefertina shattering them with her claws and her whip. Armon smashed any that happened to come close enough with his golden arm, JaKal contnuing to cover them from the air.  
  
Natalie slashed at them with her blade, letting out a loud battle cry. Valeius shot bolts of silver energy at them while Sierra used her magic to destroy them, getting in a few good physical blows as well, as did Lakira.  
  
As the stone army began to thin out a little bit, Presley spotted an opening that he was sure would allow at least Kiriana and her father to escape.  
  
"Get out of here while you have the chance! I think you should both be able to make a run for it now!" he cried out, hurling his boomer-ra at one of the Shabti that was getting just a little too close to Kiriana.  
  
"But what about you, Presley?! We can't just leave you here!" Kiriana exclaimed, a strange desperation in her voice now. She didn't want to abandon him there to possibly die. She couldn't!  
  
"Kiri, now's really not a good time to argue about this! Don't worry about us! We'll be fine! Now go, while you still can! We'll hold them off so you can escape and meet up with you later!" Presley shouted over the din of the battle that still raged on.  
  
"But-!" she started to protest.  
  
"He's right, Kiriana. We won't do ourselves or anyone else any good by getting ourselves killed. Come on, they'll be all right," Eric spoke up, trying to reason with his daughter.  
  
Kiriana merely stood there for a moment, torn. But then she seemed to make up her mind and gave Presley a quick kiss on the cheek, tears shimmering in her blue eyes as she reluctantly let her hand slip out of his comforting grasp.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, staring at her in confusion.  
  
"Good luck. Please, be careful," she whispered softly.  
  
Then she and Eric turned and ran deeper into the park, hoping to lose Scarab and his minions on one of the park's many twisting paths. Kiriana felt horrible. She couldn't stop thinking that she had betrayed one of her best friends, abandoning him to die while she ran away like a coward to save her own neck.  
  
//Please be all right// she thought to herself desperately.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...MWA HA HA!! Let me know what you think of it so far. Kudos.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10  
****************  
  
Watching the whole scene from high above, Heka let out a shrill screech that grated on Scarab's ears.  
  
"Ack! They're getting away, boss!" she shrieked.  
  
Scarab turned and followed the cobra's gaze, his eyes narrowing as he realized that she was right.  
  
"Not for long," he hissed, and took off after Eric and Kiriana.  
  
A few moments later, he had closed the gap between them enough to hurl a bolt of purple energy at them. It landed right in front of them in a small explosion, making them both jump back, startled.  
  
"You can't escape me, little one. You're coming with me," Scarab snarled as he landed, advancing on the terrified girl.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Eric spat.  
  
Protectively, he grabbed Kiriana's small shoulders and quickly swept his daughter behind him, shielding her with his own body. He glared at the sorcerer defiantly, the angry fire in Eric's eyes daring Scarab to try something stupid.  
  
Scarab merely rolled his eyes in total annoyance. Then, with a swiftness that shocked both Kiriana and Eric, Scarab closed the distance that remained between them, grabbing Eric by the front of his shirt, and lifted him high off the ground. He struggled, glaring furiously, but he could not free himself.  
  
"Stay out of my way. This is none of your concern," Scarab hissed.  
  
"The blazes it isn't! It is my concern when you're threatening my daughter's life!" Eric yelled.  
  
"No! Father! Let him go, you monster!" Kiriana screamed.  
  
She tried to run to her father, but something suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her, pinning her arms tightly behind her back, and she cried out in fear. She struggled desperately, but it was no use. She couldn't break free. The Shabti's vise-like grip was far too strong.  
  
Scarab held Eric's smoldering gaze with his own a moment longer, then hurled him aside roughly. He collided with a nearby tree, smacking his head hard on the tall tree trunk, and slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"NO! Let me go! Presley, help me!" Kiriana screamed, though she doubted that he could hear her.  
  
"Now, girl, you are coming with me," Scarab cackled, reaching out to grab her.  
  
"Not so fast, Scarab! Release the girl!" a deep voice commanded from somewhere behind them.  
  
Suddenly Kiriana felt the Shabti's grip on her loosen, and as she whirled around, she saw why. The strange warrior in gold and blue falcon armor was hovering in mid-air above them and had destroyed the Shabti with one of his fire arrows.  
  
Already, he had another of the flaming arrows notched in his bow and was aiming it straight at the advancing sorcerer's chest. Kiriana, seeing her chance to get away, scrambled away from the sorcerer and her mysterious rescuer. But she didn't notice the pile of dust and rocks behind her and tripped over it in her hurry to escape and fell backwards, landing hard on the ground.  
  
Scarab stopped cold in his tracks for a moment. Looking around, he realized that all of his Shabti had been dispersed and now some of the other Guardians were slowly approaching.  
  
"Umm...I think now would be a really good time to get out of here, boss!" Heka screeched.  
  
"You won't get away from me next time! You and your pathetic companion will be mine!" Scarab threatened, glaring at Kiriana, and with that, took to the air and fled.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...Sorry this post is so short. My Muse is being less than helpful right now. ::Shrugs, then gives Muse evil look:: R&R please!  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11  
****************  
  
As soon as Scarab was gone, JaKal landed gently on the ground beside Kiriana, laying his hand lightly upon her shoulder. She looked up into his dark blue eyes, tears of fear streaming down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Are you all right, young one?" he asked kindly as Sierra and Natalie came up to them.  
  
"I...I think so. But my father was hurt..." she stammered, her voice trembling just as badly as the rest of her body.  
  
"So was Nefertina," Sierra spoke up, startling poor Kiriana.  
  
JaKal regarded the princess in silence for a moment, his deep blue eyes filled with concern. Then he turned back to Kiriana.  
  
"We need to get you two someplace where it's safe. Natalie, go with Kiriana and find her father. Then we will tend to Nefertina," JaKal said.  
  
"How...how did you know my name?" Kiriana gasped.  
  
Natalie lay her hand gently on the frightened girl's arm in a comforting gesture. She understood all too well Kiriana's fear and uncertainty. After all, she herself had been in a similar position almost two years ago when she had first met up with Presley and the Guardians.  
  
"It's all right. We have no intention of harming you or your father. You're among friends. Come on, let's go find him before he starts to worry that something has happened to you," Natalie replied, helping Kiriana to her feet.  
  
"Actually, he's right over there, where that...that thing threw him," Kiriana sniffled.  
  
She gestured towards her father, who lay nearby, still unconscious on the ground beneath the tree that he had collided with. Natalie followed her gaze, shaking her head sadly as she, too, caught sight of Eric lying in a crumpled heap on the ground.   
  
"Oh, dear. One of us is going to have to carry him," she said.  
  
With that, she made her way over to where Eric lay, Kiriana following right behind her.   
  
Sierra watched in silence as they walked away, waiting until they were out of earshot to speak again. "We need to find somewhere safe for them. Who knows when Scarab will crawl back out of his hole again," she muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes, but where? Don't you find it the least bit strange that he seemed to be more interested in that girl than the young prince?" JaKal asked.  
  
Sierra nodded her agreement. She had the feeling that she knew what his reaction was going to be to what she was about to suggest, but she had to try. She suddenly wished she had the others there to back her up on this.  
  
"We could take them back to the Sphinx with us," she said.  
  
"No, Princess. It's too dangerous," JaKal said.  
  
"JaKal, I think under the present circumstances, that would be for the best," she replied, not about to give up on the argument. "Besides, the girl is a friend of Presley's, not one of Scarab's minions."  
  
The head Guardian gazed at Sierra in silence for a long minute, then sighed, realizing that there would be no changing her mind on this.  
  
"Very well, my Princess," JaKal finally relented as Kiriana and Natalie returned, Natalie holding Eric's limp body in her arms.  
  
"Come on, let's go meet up with the others," Sierra said.  
  
With that, they rushed off to where they had left their companions. They found them a few minutes later, gathered around Nefertina, who lay on the ground, still unconscious.  
  
Just as Sierra and the others approached, Nefertina let out a soft, agonized moan as she started to come back to consciousness. Rath gently helped her to sit up, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you all right, my love?" Rath asked, his green eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Ugh. Wake up and smell the humus, Rath. Of course I'm all right, I just got some sense knocked into me, that's all," she groaned, clutching her head in her hands as she glanced at her love.  
  
The others exchanged hopeful glances. By now they were totally devoid of their enchanted armor. Kiriana lay her head on Presley's shoulder, watching the whole scene in total confusion.  
  
"That sounds like the Nefertina we all know and love," Armon chuckled.  
  
//Yes, but I have to try something, just to be certain...// Rath thought to himself. //I hope this works...//  
  
"We should get going soon. At least the HotRa has not been wrecked..." he remarked, his voice trailing off. It was a test. He was hoping to get her usual reaction. He did.  
  
"Now look here, Rath...I resent that, you sneaky, deranged cobra!" she shot back, narrowing her eyes. The air became deathly silent for a few minutes as the others merely sat there, staring at her in shock.  
  
"What did you say, Nefertina?" Valeius asked finally, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I called him a sneaky, deranged cobra...RATH! I remember everything now!" Nefertina cried happily, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"Thank Ra!" Rath cried, returning her embrace.  
  
Standing up, he helped Nefertina to her feet. Then his lips brushed lightly against hers as he kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the passionate kiss, and for just a few moments, they were the only ones left in the world.  
  
"Umm...could someone please tell me what in the realm beyond the Western Gate is going on here?! " Kiriana asked in frustration as Rath and Nefertina pulled away from each other.  
  
"It's far too complicated to explain right now," Rath answered.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, looking at the cobra Guardian strangely.  
  
"At least until we get back to the Sphinx, little one," JaKal added.  
  
Kiriana's eyes widened and she stood up quickly, glancing from JaKal to Presley and back again.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. The Sphinx? You mean that thing that's connected to the museum? You actually live in that thing?" she asked. Lakira nodded.  
  
"Yes, and it's the only safe place for you and your father right now," Lakira replied, holding Kiriana's sapphire gaze with her onyx one.  
  
Kirana glanced down at Presley helplessly, but he merely shrugged. Rubbing the back of her neck nervously with her left hand, she turned back to face Lakira, a weary sigh escaping her lips as she finally relented.  
  
"All right, but can you guys at least tell me who you are first? I mean, obviously I know Presley here, but I don't recognize anyone else here. Except for my father, that is," she said softly.  
  
"Kiriana, I'd like you to meet my Guardians. That's JaKal, Natalie, Princess Sierra, Valeius, Armon, Lakira, Nefertina, and Rath," Presley said cheerfully.  
  
"Guardians?" Kiriana asked, now looking even more confused than ever.  
  
"It's a little complicated. I'll explain later," Presley answered evasively.  
  
He smiled innocently at her as he and the others stood up. Kiriana sighed, shaking her head, and followed them over to the waiting HotRa and Jetcycles.  
  
//Sheesh, what have I gotten myself into this time?// she wondered.  
  
Popping open the dome-like roof of the HotRa, Natalie gently set Eric down in the back. Presley and Kiriana climbed in next to him. Rath took the front passenger seat while Nefertina took the wheel.  
  
The others hopped onto the Jetcycles as Nefertina closed the dome again and revved up the engine.  
  
Kiriana shrieked as Nefertina stomped down on the gas pedal and sped off towards the Sphinx with the others following close behind her, taking the hairpin turns of the streets of San Francisco at breakneck speed.  
  
"Nefertina, slow down! Oh my God! We're gonna die!" Kiriana screamed. Her eyes grew wide with terror, her knuckles turning pure white from the death-grip that she had on the back of the driver's seat.  
  
Presley smiled sympathetically at her. He could tell the poor girl was frightened half to death. He didn't blame her after everything that had happened today, on her birthday of all days.  
  
"Don't worry, Kiriana. She drives like this all the time. You wouldn't believe how many times she's wrecked this thing. Hey Rath, how many times have you had to put the HotRa back together?" Presley commented.  
  
"I've lost track, my prince. But it's been far too many," Rath replied, glancing over at Nefertina meaningfully.  
  
"Hmph!" Nefertina scoffed, glaring at Rath.  
  
"Umm...Rath? Ix-nay on the ince-pre," Presley gritted out, gesturing towards Kiriana.   
  
But Kiriana hadn't even been paying attention to the scribe. Instead she turned towards Presley again and shot him an evil look, her dark blue eyes becoming angry, narrow glittering slits of sapphire.  
  
"Presley Carnovan, that is not a very comforting thought!" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hehehe...sorry. I was just trying to help," he babbled nervously.  
  
But then he caught the annoyed expression on her face and, deciding that it really just wasn't even worth it, quickly backed down, realizing that Kiriana apparently was not at all amused.  
  
//Sheesh, what a grouch// he thought to himself as he reluctantly let his hand fall away from her arm.  
  
Kiriana sighed and shook her head as she glanced over at her father worriedly. He still had not awakened.  
  
//This whole situation is starting to become *way* too weird// she thought.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...next part: Kiriana discovers a long-kept secret that will change her life forever. And it's kinda funny how people never seem to figure out that if someone got amnesia from a hit to the head, another clonk would get rid of it, isn't it? And yes, there is a bit of an emotional attachment other than friendship b/w Kiriana and Presley.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
******************  
  
*CRASH!*  
  
"Blast those infernal mummies! Why must they always ruin my plans?!" Scarab demanded, hurling an expensive antique vase at the far wall of his office, watching as it shattered into a thousand tiny shards.  
  
Heka opened one eye and glanced up at her master questioningly from her spot on the desk. She had coiled up there a few minutes ago, hoping to take a nap. No such luck. Scarab's furious ranting and raving had seen to that.  
  
//Oh no. Here we go again// she thought.  
  
"Tough day, huh, boss?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it was a rough day! All I want is one simple thing! Immortality! Is that so much to ask?!" Scarab shot back, turning towards the golden cobra.  
  
"You had the chance to capture Rapses and his sister today. I honestly don't understand why you're even bothering with that girl," Heka pointed out.  
  
"Because, my dear Heka, that girl holds within her an ancient and powerful spirit that can grant me immortality," Scarab snapped.  
  
At that, the cobra's head shot up, her blood red eyes widening in surprise, her hood flared. "Another one?!" she asked, startled.  
  
"Yes, my ignorant walking stick. That is why I need the girl. I'll use her to lure those royal pests and their Guardians out into the open. Once I've destroyed the Guardians, I'll take the souls of Rapses and his sister, as well as the girl's," he replied impatiently.  
  
Heka shuddered and coiled up again."Nobody should have that kind of power," she muttered.  
  
"What was that, Heka?!" Scarab hissed, glaring at her.  
  
"I said, uh, nobody except for you should have that kind of power," Heka stammered, shrinking back away from him as if he had struck her.  
  
"That's what I thought," he growled dangerously.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...ok, strike what I said in the last chapter about this one being the one where Kiriana discovers a long-kept secret. It's the next one, I swear. I thought it was this one, but obviously it's not. And is it just me, or is Scarab just asking for someone to open up a can of whoopass on him? LOL!!!! R&R and let me know what you think of this so far.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13  
****************  
  
Back at the Sphinx, Kiriana was starting to become restless. She paced back and forth anxiously through the main room, trying to let everything that Presley had told her sink in, fidgeting nervously with the fox-head amulet that dangled from a long black cord around her neck.  
  
Suddenly she realized that Presley had entered the room and was approaching her with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He placed one down carefully on the table for himself, and handed the other one to Kiriana. Gratefully she took it from him, welcoming the warmth of it against her cold hands.   
  
"Here, drink some of this. It might make you feel better," Presley said quietly.  
  
She smiled faintly. "Thank you, Presley. You're such a sweetheart," she whispered, taking a sip of her drink before setting it down on the table in front of her.  
  
Just then, Rath approached them, the look on his face on of deadly seriousness. Kiriana and Presley both exchanged confused glances, wondering what in the world could possibly be wrong now.  
  
"Hey, what's going on, Rath? Is there something wrong?" Presley asked.  
  
"I am not sure, Rapses. I sense a strange source of magic that seems to be coming from..." he started, then his voice trailed off as his emerald gaze fell upon the amulet that Kiriana wore.  
  
Kiriana glanced from Rath to Presley and back again, finally realizing what the scribe was staring at. Slowly her hand went up to her pendant, clasping the fox-head charm tightly as she gazed into Rath's green eyes.  
  
"Where did you get that amulet, my dear?" Rath asked.  
  
Kiriana shrugged. "This thing? I don't really know for sure. I've had it ever since before I can remember, but I think my mother gave it to me before she died," she answered, her voice a barely audible whisper.  
  
"May I see it?" the scribe asked.  
  
"Sure," Kiriana replied. "Just don't drop it. It's all I have left of my mother."  
  
With that, she carefully removed the pendant from around her neck and handed it to Rath, placing it gently into his hand. He held it up for a long moment, and immediately he felt the power that surged through the amulet, a power similar to that which coursed through Presley's talisman and those that Rath himself and the other Guardians possessed.  
  
"By Thoth, I cannot believe it," Rath muttered softly to himself, handing the amulet back to Kiriana.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Kiriana asked curiously, slipping her pendant around her neck again.   
  
"You hold within you the reborn spirit of Princess Kiriana...Rapses' intended," Rath answered.  
  
At that, Presley and Kiriana exchanged shocked glances. Her jaw dropped to the ground, her blue eyes again widening with pure shock. She backed away from them both, shaking her head in denial, her long red-gold curls flying around her face like wild flames.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Back the truck up and run that by me again please? Are you saying that my soul is actually the reborn spirit of an ancient Egyptian princess?" she blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Rath nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying, my dear," he replied.  
  
"I've heard of reincarnation, but this...this is crazy! I suppose now you're going to tell me that I have magical abilities or psychic powers or whatever," she scoffed doubtfully.  
  
"Er...actually, you do possess extremely strong magical abilities..." Rath said.  
  
Kiriana shook her head. "Oh, come on, Kiriana, wake up. I knew I should have seen this coming when I started hanging out with someone who was totally into the whole ancient Egyptian thing..." Presley shot her a wounded look. "This is just too much. It just sounds so crazy. I need to let this all sink in, so if it's all the same to anyone else, I'm going outside for some fresh air," she said, a little bit calmer now than she had been just a few moments before.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Presley asked.  
  
"No thanks. I need to be alone for a little while," Kiriana said quietly.  
  
Then, without waiting for a response, she turned and walked out of the Sphinx. Rath moved as if to go after her, but Presley lay his hand on the scribe's arm, stopping him.   
  
"No, let her go, Rath. There's really no use trying to talk to her when she's like this," Presley said quietly.  
  
"Is she always this stubborn?" Rath inquired.  
  
"She can be sometimes. But she's just really scared right now. I was the same way when I first found out about all this, remember?" Presley reminded him.  
  
"Yes, my prince, I remember," Rath conceded with a sigh. "I only hope she has not wandered too far. It's still far too dangerous for both of you with Scarab still lurking around."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I don't think she went too far. Somehow I have the feeling I know exactly where she went," Presley said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rath asked, surprised.  
  
"She's probably sitting up on the roof of the Sphinx. She always climbs up to the roof when she wants to be alone. She stays up there for hours, just staring at the sky. Hmm...I could try to talk to her. Maybe I could get through to her," Presley remarked.  
  
"Good luck, my prince," Rath said.  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it," Presley commented jokingly.  
  
  
  
TBC...Yet again. ::Starts humming creepy tune:: And the plot thickens...also kind of explains how she knew about the Western Gate. Let me know what you think of this so far. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14  
******************  
  
With that, he walked out of the Sphinx and went in search of Kiriana. He stepped out into the warm afternoon air and immediately heard a soft voice singing quietly, the beautiful yet unfamiliar melody drifting towards him on the breeze itself.  
  
*Dreams to dream*  
*In the dark of the night*  
*When the world goes wrong*   
*I can still make it right*  
*I can see so far with my dreams*  
*Somewhere in my dreams*  
*Your dreams will come true...*  
  
Presley looked up and sure enough, he saw her perched there upon the Sphinx's back. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her slender arms wrapped around her long legs. Completely oblivious to the breeze that tore at her skirt and hair, and to the fact that she was being watched, she continued chanting her haunting song.  
  
*There is a star*  
*Waiting to guide us*  
*Shining inside us*  
*When we close our eyes...*  
  
Spotting a ladder attached to the side of the building, he quickly scrambled up the ladder, pausing for a few moments at the top to listen to Kiriana's song.  
  
*Come with me,*  
*You will see what I mean*   
*There's a world inside*  
*No one else ever sees*  
*You will go so far in my dreams*  
*Somewhere in my dreams*  
*Your dreams will come true...*  
  
"Hi, Kiriana," Presley called out to her as he stepped up onto the roof.  
  
Startled, she jumped, letting out a gasp as she turned and saw him slowly approaching her. She clutched her chest, her heart pounding so loudly that she was certain that Presley could hear it.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," she muttered half-heartedly as Presley sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, thank you, I think," he replied, giving her a wounded look.  
  
"What did you expect? You nearly gave me a heart attack, sneaking up on me that way," she shot back with a laugh.  
  
Then she moved closer to him until her slender body was pressed right up against Presley's side. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed, feeling totally safe with Presley and utterly contented with the world, despite all the weirdness and the danger that she had witnessed earlier today.  
  
"Kiriana?" Presley said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Rapses?" she asked, reaching up with her right hand to block the bright sunlight from her eyes as she looked up at him. She chuckled a little in spite of herself at the surprised look that he favored her with.  
  
"I have something for you. But you have to close your eyes first. It's a surprise," he answered.  
  
"Okay," she said and closed her eyes.  
  
As soon as she did so, Presley removed the small package from his pocket that he had meant to give her earlier that day. He opened it and took out the pendant, unlatching the clasp and slipping it around her neck. Then he let the clasp latch itself closed again and drew back, an expression of anticipation on his slightly tanned features.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Presley said.  
  
Kiriana opened her eyes and glanced down, letting out a startled gasp when she saw the emerald pendant that now dangled next to her amulet. She reached up, fingering it gently for a moment, then let it drop back down next to her talisman again, looking up at Presley with tears shimmering in her sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, Presley. It's so beautiful! I love it!" she whispered when she was able to speak again.   
  
Presley grinned and reached over, clasping Kiriana's hand gently in his, wiping away her tears with his other hand.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday, Kiriana," he replied.  
  
She threw herself into his arms, and Presley returned her embrace, feeling strangely protective of her all of a sudden as he held her close. They might have stayed like that for the rest of the day, if it hadn't been for the fact that a few moments later, they heard someone calling their names.  
  
Reluctantly, the pair pulled away from each other and stood up. Climbing up to the Sphinx's head, they looked down and saw Lakira standing directly below them, her hands resting lightly on her hips as she scanned the surrounding area for the two friends.  
  
"Presley! Kiriana! Where are you?" Lakira called out.  
  
"We're up here, Lakira! We'll be right down!" Presley called back.  
  
Lakira glanced in the direction from which Presley's voice had come and saw him and Kiriana perched there atop the Sphinx's head. They smiled down at her and waved, then they disappeared from view as they climbed down the ladder on the side of the Sphinx.  
  
Moments later, they stood in front of Lakira, Presley clasping Kiriana's hand gently in his. Lakira noted this gesture with slight amusement.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Kiriana asked.  
  
"Your father has awakened. He is going to be all right," Lakira answered, much to Kiriana's relief.  
  
"Thank God!" she said, slipping past them, and raced inside with Presley and Lakira following right behind her.  
  
  
  
TBC...Mwa ha ha!! Let me know what you think! Kudos! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15  
*****************  
  
It was not difficult to figure out which chamber her father had been resting in. All she had to do was simply follow the sounds of the sudden commotion that seemed to echo throughout the entire Sphinx. She immediately began trying to come up with some sort of explanation that would come off as sounding at least somewhat normal. She had no luck.  
  
//Ugh, this is going to be a pain in the butt to explain// she thought to herself.  
  
"What's going on here? Where am I? Who are you and what have you done with Kiriana?!" Eric demanded as Kiriana walked in, Presley and Lakira at her heels.  
  
"I'm right here, father," she said.  
  
Then she moved to Eric's side and wrapped her arms around her father. He sat up and hugged her back, relief flooding through him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Eric asked as he pulled away from his daughter.  
  
Kiriana nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It's all right. These people are friends of Presley's. They saved us," she explained reassuringly.  
  
This seemed to put him at least somewhat at ease, and he smiled faintly at Kiriana.  
  
"So you're the ones who came from out of nowhere and saved our lives," Eric remarked, glancing at Natalie and the other Guardians.  
  
"Yeah, we really kicked Scarab's tut this time," Nefertina piped up enthusiastically, before a warning glance from Rath shut her up.  
  
"Who the blazes is Scarab?" Eric asked for the second time that day.  
  
Kiriana shifted uncomfortably at the mention of that name. She glanced over at Rath and Nefertina, gesturing almost helplessly. Behind her, she felt Lakira lay her hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"It is a rather long story," JaKal replied.  
  
Eric listened with a skeptical expression on his face as the Guardians wove their tale, explaining how each of them, with the exception of Natalie and Lakira, in one way or another had been a member of Pharaoh Amenhotep's court 3500 years ago. They had eventually become the Guardians of Princess Sierra and her younger brother Prince Rapses until Scarab and JaKal's brother Araq had ambushed and murdered them and their two royal charges.  
  
Scarab had been entombed alive, and now, in this new time, he was after them once more, seeking immortality. The mummies had reawakened to protect Sierra and Rapses, in the form of Presley Carnovan, from Scarab.  
  
Kiriana flinched when Rath mentioned the part about her being the host for the reborn spirit of an ancient Egyptian princess who had been engaged to Prince Rapses, and the fact that she had magical abilities, the source of which was her fox amulet.  
  
Kiriana pursed her lips together anxiously as Eric turned his mahogany gaze to his daughter again. The expression on his face was one of total seriousness as he regarded her in silence for a moment. Then his eyes softened a bit when he spoke.  
  
"Is this all true?" he asked finally.  
  
Kiriana nodded. "I wouldn't have believed it if Presley hadn't been here...yet I can feel it deep down inside of my soul that they're telling the truth. Besides, we owe them our lives," she answered.  
  
Eric chuckled, shaking his head ruefully at his daughter, the look in his dark eyes now becoming one of calm acceptance.  
  
"I always knew there was something unusual about that thing. Apparently your mother knew about it and decided not to mention anything about it. Very well, Rath, you have my consent to teach Kiriana your magic. We may need it in the days to come, especially if this Scarab decides to try something stupid again," Eric said quietly.  
  
"Oh, believe me, we can count on him showing his ugly face again," Presley said grimly, unconsciously taking Kiriana's hand in his for a moment and giving it a quick little squeeze of reassurance.  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't seem to matter how many times we kick his tut, he's just too stupid to get the picture!" Nefertina chimed in with a laugh.  
  
"Tut?" Eric asked, looking at the mummy girl in confusion.  
  
"It's kind of an inside joke," Presley answered.  
  
"Oh, I see," Eric replied.  
  
  
  
TBC...MWA HA HA!!! Let me know what you think of this. I'll add more if you like it. Ah, the heck with it, I'll add more even if you don't. You'll just have to live with it. ::Gets insane gleam in eyes:: LOL!! Yeah, I know I'm nuts, but oh well, a person's gotta do something to keep from dying of boredom.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16  
******************  
  
After it was decided that Kiriana and Eric would stay with the Guardians at the Sphinx, Kirana started her magic lessons. Presley sat off to one side, watching as she tried for about the fiftieth time in the last half hour to erect a Sphere of Protection around herself, without much luck.  
  
"Ugh! Rath, this is impossible!" she yelled in disgust, beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Just have patience, Kiriana. These spells take time to master. Try it again," Rath replied.  
  
Kirana sighed, pursed her lips together, and merely stared at Rath for a long moment as though she couldn't quite believe that she was letting him talk her into this. Then she shook her head and gave a slight shrug.  
  
"Sure, why not? What have I got to lose? Other than my pride, that is,"she mumbled, half to herself.  
  
Ignoring Presley's amused laughter from the other side of the room, she squeezed her eyes shut in concentration. This time when she chanted the incantation and crossed her arms over her chest in the Osiris position, she opened her eyes and saw that the emerald green shield had stretched almost to Presley himself.  
  
"Very good, Kiriana," Rath complimented her. "Now, dissipate it."  
  
Kiriana nodded and let go of her concentration, letting the shield drop. Then she staggered drunkenly, the effort she put into the spell having left her quite dizzy-headed. Stumbling backwards, she fell back on her butt before either Rath or Presley could catch her and fainted.  
  
"Kiriana!" Presley cried, jumping to his feet and running to her side.  
  
He dropped to his knees at her side and lifted her limp form a little bit, just enough to position her head and shoulders on his lap.  
  
A few moments later, she started to come around again, a soft, agonized moan escaping her as she did so. Then her eyelids flew open and blue eyes met green ones as she found herself looking up into the worried faces of Presley and Rath.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" she moaned, clutching her forehead as she sat up.  
  
"Are you all right?" Presley asked. Kiriana nodded, instantly regretting having done so.   
  
"Yeah, I...I'm fine. Oh, man, that took it out of me. I guess I put a little bit too much *umph* into the spell, huh?" she replied, that last remark having been meant as a joke.   
  
Rath nodded as he and Presley helped Kiriana to her feet, steadying her until she got her balance again.  
  
"Yes, it would seem so. The effects of that particular spell do take some getting used to," Rath said.  
  
"No kidding, Sherlock. Do you know any spells that won't take as much out of me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Hmm...well, one spell that an apprentice usually learns is to summon lightning. It's a fairly simple spell," Rath said.  
  
Kiriana raised an eyebrow, gazing at him doubtfully. She was about to say something, but she never got the chance to. A moment later, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They turned and saw Nefertina enter the room, followed closely by Eric.  
  
Nefertina moved to Rath's side and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and his lips brushed lightly against hers in a tender kiss.  
  
"How go the magic lessons?" Eric asked.  
  
Kiriana sighed. "It's going all right. I finally figured out the...umm...what did you call it Rath? The Sphere of Protection spell?" she said. Rath nodded.  
  
"Show me," Eric said.  
  
His daughter glanced at him doubtfully for a moment, but then she sighed in resignation when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the looks of encouragement from Rath and Nefertina, and from Presley as well. She shook her head, her fiery red hair flying gently around her face, and with one quick motion, she brushed back a few loose strands that had fallen into her eyes and tucked them back behind her ear.  
  
"All right. But you all might want to back up just a little bit, because I really don't know for sure just how far I'm gonna be able to project this thing," she replied finally.  
  
Eric and the others stepped back, giving Kiriana enough room to cast her spell. Once she was sure that they were back far enough, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes in concentration once again.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," she muttered softly under her breath.  
  
Then, being careful not to put quite as much *umph* into her spell this time, she crossed her slender arms lightly across her chest, whispered the incantation, and in her mind, she expanded the shield out as far as she dared without becoming dizzy-headed again.  
  
Sure enough, just like before, she opened her eyes and saw that the emerald green shield had stretched almost to where the others were standing. Through her concentration, she noticed Eric looking on with an expression on his face that to her seemed to be a cross between absolute shock and fatherly pride at her newfound magical abilities.  
  
She held onto the shield for as long as she truly dared, then, before she allowed the effects to overwhelm her, she let go of her concentration and breathed a little sigh of relief as the shield disintegrated around her.  
  
But, unfortunately, the spell hadn't come to her any easier now than it had the first time. Feeling lightheaded and more than a little drained from her efforts, Kiriana stumbled backwards just a little bit, but this time Presley was at her side, reaching out to catch her before she could fall again, steadying her. She leaned heavily on him for a few moments, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Thanks for catching me," she whispered gratefully.  
  
"Hey, it was no problem. Are you okay?" Presley said, concern for her shining in his green eyes. She nodded as he reluctantly took a step back from her once he was certain that she was able to stand on her own again.  
  
By now, Eric was at his daughter's side. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...really. I'm just not used to doing something like that and it kind of takes a lot out of me right now. I'm thinking I should probably only use the Sphere of Protection spell as a last, desperate resort," she replied.   
  
Suddenly Natalie poked her head in the doorway, a hint of amusement sparkling in her blue eyes.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute," Nefertina replied.  
  
"Well, you'd better hurry, or you're all going to have to find your own way!" Valeius quipped, suddenly appearing in the doorway next to Natalie.  
  
"We're coming, and you're NOT driving my chariot!" Nefertina shot back.  
  
"I think it would be safer that way. Nefertina drives like a maniac," Kiriana giggled.  
  
Nefertina shot her a wounded look and everyone else burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, very funny. Come on, guys, le go," she said.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?" Kiriana asked as she followed the others out of the room towards the garage.   
  
"We're going out to celebrate," Nefertina said cheerfully.  
  
Kiriana gave the cat Guardian a confused glance. "Celebrate what?" she asked, not quite understanding just where Nefertina was going with this.  
  
"Another victory over Scarab and the fact that I've got my memory back. And besides, isn't today your birthday?" Nefertina answered.  
  
Kiriana merely nodded, taken aback for just a moment. She was about to ask just how they knew it was her birthday, but then she realized that Presley obviously must have mentioned something about it to these strange ancient ones. She shrugged and pushed the thought aside for the time being as they entered the garage.  
  
Nefertina popped open the dome on the HotRa and Kiriana climbed into the backseat between Eric and Presley, while Rath and Nefertina sat in front, Nefertina at the wheel again and Rath at her side. The others climbed onto the Jetcycles as Nefertina closed the dome and started the ignition.  
  
As she revved up the engine, Kiriana instinctively grabbed hold of the back of the driver's seat. Presley glanced over at her sympathetically as the HotRa tore out of the Sphinx and out into the night with the others following close behind them on the Jetcycles.  
  
  
  
TBC...next part, Kiriana has a run-in with Scarab. Stay tuned! LOL! Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I had to say it. R&R!  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter 17  
******************  
  
Later that night, Kiriana lay awake on the couch in the living room, staring forlornly up at the ceiling. Presley had long since gone home and everyone else was asleep. She sighed as she turned onto her side, gazing at the wall now and wishing she could sleep.   
  
For a moment, she thought about turning on the television, but then realized that the noise might wake someone else up and decided against it. If they did, they would undoubtedly notice that she was upset and want to talk to her. She didn't want to talk. She wasn't ready yet. She still had her doubts about this whole thing, but part of her was screaming at her that it was true and that she couldn't deny it. She wished that part of her would shut up as she moved deeper beneath the blanket.  
  
But doing so only made her feel even more claustrophobic than before and she sighed in frustration, tossing the blanket off of her and standing up. She started pacing back and forth restlessly, and was about to give up on that, too, when she stopped and stared at the door for a minute. She shrugged inwardly and walked towards the door, being quiet enough so as not to alert anyone to the fact that she was sneaking out of the Sphinx in the middle of the night.  
  
//This is ridiculous. I need to get out of here for a while. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I just went up on the roof long enough to get some air. I'll be back before anyone even knows I'm gone// she thought to herself as she slipped through the front door and closed it again behind her.  
  
Once outside, she turned her gaze up to the beautiful moonlit sky. Something made her change her mind about going up on the roof and instead she decided to walk down to the bay. She knew exactly where it was. She had been there countless times in the past with Presley, the two of them merely sitting together on one of the docks talking or not speaking at all, just sitting in silence listening to the waves below and enjoying each other's company.   
  
//Even back then I knew there was something more than friendship between us// she reflected idly. //I just wish it wouldn't have taken us this long to realize it. Or at least me, anyway. I don't know if he's realized it yet or not. He probably has, though. I wouldn't doubt it// she thought to herself, reaching up to touch the necklace that he'd given her earlier.  
  
As she walked, lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed the light rain that had begun to fall. Nor had she really noticed that she had reached the bay and was now standing on one of the docks that overlooked the water. She stopped finally, gazing at the moonlit waves with something akin to awe for a moment, then closed her eyes and stood totally still as the wind and rain swept over her. She smiled slightly as the breeze tugged at her coppery hair, the strands gently caressing her face as she spread her arms outward like wings.  
  
Suddenly she was brought back to reality by what sounded like someone whispering her name from the shadows behind her. Thinking it was Presley or one of the others, she turned around and opened her eyes. "Hmm?" she muttered softly.  
  
But the figure who stepped towards her was the last person she had expected to ever see there. It was the sorcerer who had tried to kidnap her earlier that day. She gasped in horror and started to back away from him, only to realize that she had no where to go. She was on the edge of the dock. She glanced behind her and saw the waves below crashing gently against the dock's support beams as though willing her to take one more step back and escape into their deceptively welcoming, docile arms. She shook her head and glanced back at the sorcerer, and suddenly a name popped into her mind unbidden.  
  
"Scarab," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice from trembling.  
  
"I see you remember me," Scarab remarked.  
  
"Stay away from me. I'm warning you," Kiriana said.  
  
He glared at her. "You're no position to give me orders, girl. Get her!" he commanded.  
  
A moment later, she saw two of Scarab's shabties advancing on her and she bolted. But she didn't get far. The shabties grabbed her by the arms and held her as she struggled wildly, trying desperately to break free. Just like before, though, it was no use. Their grips were like steel. Scarab came towards her, a smug look on his face that Kiriana wanted to slap off of him. Instead she settled for spitting in his face defiantly when he was only inches away from her.   
  
"You won't get away with this, Scarab. The others will realize I'm gone and come looking for me, and then you'll get your sorry butt kicked when they find me," she snapped.  
  
"I already have gotten away with it, my dear. I know they'll come for you. That's exactly what I was planning on. Now that I have you, the others will fall into my trap," he smirked, and she shivered as he grabbed her face roughly in his wrinkled hand, hurting her.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror at his words and started struggling harder. "No! Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
But he didn't let go of her and she suddenly felt herself drifting into unconsciousness. A quiet whimper escaped her as she realized what he was doing.   
  
//PRESLEY! HELP ME!//  
  
That faint mind cry was all she could manage to get out before she collapsed in the shabties' grip and the darkness surrounded her.  
  
  
  
TBC...Mwa ha ha!! ::Again hums creepy tune:: The plot continues to thicken...  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18  
*******************  
  
"NO! KIRIANA!" Presley cried out, sitting up quickly in his bed, his heart racing.  
  
He had been asleep when he'd somehow heard his best friend's mental cry for help. For a second, he thought it was just a dream, but then he realized that it wasn't. He untangled himself from the sheets and walked over to the nightstand where his amulet lay. He had to contact the others and get out of the house without his mother noticing him slip out and help Kiriana.  
  
He slipped the amulet around his neck and was about to go out the open window when he happened to realize that he was only wearing a loose pair of dark blue sweat pants. Looking slightly embarrassed even though no one else could see this, he threw on a shirt and slipped out of the window. He took off running towards the Sphinx the second his feet hit the ground.   
  
It didn't take him long to reach the Sphinx. He opened the front door and darted quickly inside, shouting for the others to wake up. Natalie and Eric were the first to emerge, the Princess and other Guardians close behind them.  
  
"Presley? What are you doing here this late?" Natalie asked sleepily.  
  
Immediately he launched into a hurried explanation. "It's Kiriana. She's gone! I think Scarab has her! I heard her cry out for help, and then nothing. We have to find her!" he said in a rush that the others, in their half-awake states, only barely caught.  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute, Presley. Slow down. What's wrong?" Valieus asked, trying to calm the boy down.  
  
Presley took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. "Kiriana's gone. I woke up when I heard her cry out for help. I think Scarab has her," he explained, a bit slower this time.  
  
Nefertina gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? She's right there on the couch," she said, apparently not having noticed the vacant aforementioned couch.  
  
But Eric had. He cursed softly under his breath. "No, she's not, Nefertina. She's gone. I told her not to leave, it was too dangerous. She obviously didn't listen to me," he said, though his anger was directed more at Scarab than his daughter, really.  
  
"We don't know for sure that she actually left, Eric. She might have been taken from here," Lakira spoke up.  
  
"How could Scarab get in here, though? He doesn't know where we are. And besides, there aren't any signs here of a struggle," Armon pointed out.  
  
"We can figure it out later. Right now we have to find her before Scarab has the chance to do anything to the poor girl," Sierra said, stepping forward with her hands resting on her hip.  
  
JaKal nodded. "She's right. We'll split up and look for her. He couldn't have taken her too far. Rath, Nefertina, Eric and Natalie will go one way, Armon, Lakira, Sierra and Valieus will go another, and I'll fly overhead and look for her," he said, taking charge of the situation.  
  
"What about me?" Presley asked, desperate to help.  
  
Rath shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. It could be a trap and we don't need to lose you as well," he said sternly.  
  
Presley's jaw dropped to the floor. "What? Rath, she's my best friend. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while he tortures her. Don't you think this whole overprotective bit is getting just a little old?" he practically shouted.  
  
Eric put his hand on Presley's shoulder to calm him before anything else could be said. "Don't worry, we'll find her. She'll be fine," he assured the agitated teenager with more confidence than he really felt at the moment. //Or there's going to be one dead sorcerer if she's hurt// he thought, but didn't bother to voice that particular thought.   
  
Presley started to protest vehemently, but the others were already halfway out the door. Seething, he sat down on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest and an angry scowl on his face as he watched them leave.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...MWA HA HA!!! Will the others find her in time? I'm not telling, so you'll just have to find out for yourselves...lol. ::Grins:: Let me know what you think so far.  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter 19  
********************  
  
Kiriana moaned softly as she started to come back to consciousness. Slowly she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the dim lighting. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too badly. If there was any part of her body that didn't hurt, she was hard-pressed to say what.  
  
Once her vision had cleared, she looked around, taking in her surroundings and trying to figure out where she was. For a moment, she couldn't seem to remember much, but finally the memory of being attacked and captured by Scarab returned to her.   
  
Hissing in pain, she sat up just as she heard a door creak open. She moved backwards until she was up against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She glared defiantly at the sorcerer through the fiery veil of her hair when he came in, shutting the door behind him. He stared at her for a long minute, almost as though he seemed to be amused by her fear. She shuddered, feeling uncomfortable under that intense gaze.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she demanded, trying desperately to keep her voice from trembling and only being partially successful.   
  
He didn't answer immediately. He came towards her, again grasping her face in one wrinkled hand. She tried to pull away, but when she couldn't, she hauled off and spit in his face, half expecting him to slap her across the face or something of the like, but he didn't. He leaned closer until his face was only a few inches away from her own. She could feel his breath on her face turned away.  
  
"You have quite the fiery spirit, girl. Perhaps I should just take yours and dispose of the other two," he remarked casually.  
  
She gasped and turned her defiant gaze back to his. Ignoring the pain in her legs, she kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. He grunted in pain and stumbled backwards, letting go of his grip on Kiriana momentarily. She bolted for the door, but Scarab recovered and grabbed her again. She screamed, struggling to get away from him. But it was no use. She might as well have been trying to fight off those shabties again.  
  
Turning her to face him again, he grabbed the front of her shirt and slammed her up against the wall. She cried out in pain as her back hit the cold stone and tears sprang to her eyes unbidden, only partially from the pain and slipped silently down her pale cheeks, despite the fact that she tried to hold them back. Scarab smirked and dropped her to the floor none too gently.  
  
"Don't try that again," he snarled and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him with an audible *BANG!* and locking it. Kiriana curled up into a fetal position where she had fallen and let her tears flow freely now, trembling violently.  
  
//Please, come for me soon. I need you, Presley// she thought to herself dejectedly.   
  
After almost an hour, her eyes closed and she drifted into unconsciousness once again.  
  
  
  
  
TBC...Things just seem to keep getting progressively worse for this poor girl, don't they? R&R!  
~*Celestia Vitaria*~ 


End file.
